


baby don't stop

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Deepthroating, Dom Yoon Jeonghan, Face-Fucking, M/M, Smut, Sub Lee Seokmin | DK, Throat Fucking, Top Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seokmin and Jeonghan have some time to themselves, late night in the dorms.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	baby don't stop

As much as he loved the rest of his members, Jeonghan was glad that most of them now had their own rooms as it allowed him to have a bit more privacy when he needed.

For example right now, as Seokmin straddled him, their hips moving in sync while they greedily kissed each other. Jeonghan’s hands were clasped at Seokmin’s nape as he brought the younger as physically close as he could to him, his tongue licking into his mouth while Seokmin allowed him to, moaning softly into his mouth. 

Soon enough they were stripping off their clothes until they were down to only their boxers still kissing as fervently as they were when they first fell into bed together. Jeonghan flipped them over so that Seokmin was now under him and he let his hands wander up and down the younger’s beautifully tanned body, desperate to touch every bit of him.

“Hyung-“ Seokmin gasped, pulling away from Jeonghan their breaths still mingling.

“Yes, baby?”

“Use me please,” Seokmin asked in a small voice, his eyes wide and pleading, “fuck my throat please.”

Jeonghan felt his cock stir as he looked down at Seokmin’s pleading face, the younger opening his mouth, his tongue lolling out almost in invitation. And who was Jeonghan to say no?

“Of course babe,” Jeonghan started kissing up and down Seokmin’s neck leaving some marks here and there, “there’s nothing I love more than having you all to myself.”

Wasting no time, Jeonghan helped Seokmin get into a comfortable position so that his neck wouldn’t ache, placing pillows under his head before pulling off his boxers and letting his cock spring free. Seokmin almost drooled at the sight of Jeonghan’s half-hard cock, his breath hitching as he watched Jeonghan slowly stroke it to full hardness.

“You ready babe?” Jeonghan asked with a husky voice, his cock aligned with Seokmin’s mouth.

Seokmin nodded and opened his mouth, but Jeonghan tapped him on his forehead instead.

“I need words babe.”

“Yes please hyung,” Seokmin swooned internally at how his hyung cared for him even in the heat of the moment, but he was soon distracted by Jeonghan’s dick in his mouth.

As Seokmin’s mouth enveloped Jeonghan’s cock, the elder groaned at how hot and wet Seokmin’s mouth felt and couldn’t stop himself from bucking up into Seokmin’s mouth. After checking that Seokmin was coping, Jeonghan started fucking the younger’s mouth at a faster pace, rolling his hips fluidly in Seokmin’s face while he listened to the glorious squelching sounds from the combination of Seokmin’s saliva and the pre-cum leaking from the tip of his dick.

His cock hit the back of Seokmin’s throat on every thrust making the younger whine and sending a tingling pleasure down Jeonghan’s spine and making him moan loudly. He grabbed the headboard to keep himself steady, his pace only faltering slightly as he felt the coil in his stomach grow tighter. The noises Seokmin was making pushing him over the edge as he listened to the younger gulping and whining whenever he thrust into his mouth and gasping for air when he pulled out.

“Fuck babe, your mouth feels so good on my cock,” Jeonghan groaned while keeping his pace, wanting to rile up Seokmin at least half the amount the younger had riled him up, “you’re just made to take my dick aren’t you? Nobody else knows how well you can take my cock, only me and I’m the only person who will ever know, aren’t I?”

Seokmin whined, his eyes growing bigger in response to Jeonghan’s words. He looked so destroyed and fucked out that it was pushing Jeonghan closer to his orgasm.

“I’m the only person who gets to see you like this. I’m the only person who can get you this fucked up baby. And you wouldn’t let anybody else use you like I’m using you right now.”

This time the whine that Seokmin let out was particularly loud and he even arched his back up, his thighs shaking with pleasure before he collapsed back down on the bed. Jeonghan slowed down in amazement as he realised what had just happened.

“You came from just my words, babe? Fuck, that’s so hot. I’m so close baby, fuck.”

Seokmin‘a eyes were half-lidded as he watched Jeonghan fuck into his mouth a couple more times before spilling his load, half of his cum landing in Seokmin’s mouth while the rest dripped off the younger’s chin and onto his chest. Jeonghan rolled over next to Seokmin, breathing heavily from his orgasm and stared dazedly as the younger swiped some of Jeonghan’s cum off his chest and licked it off his finger.

“We should clean up.” 

“Yeah,” Seokmin replied, his voice hoarse from their previous activities.

“Shower?”

“Why not?”

•••

“Seokmin! What the hell happened to your voice?” Jihoon exclaimed in exasperation.

Jeonghan began laughing in the middle of recording as he watched Seokmin’s face grow a brighter red by the second and the rest of the members staring at him as realisation dawned on them.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said in horror, “are you guys serious?”  
Jeonghan simply shrugged, not that all bothered by the disgusted looks from the other members while Seokmin sunk to the floor in embarrassment covering his face.

“I hate it here.”

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can decide who says that last line.


End file.
